


Lucky Night

by sabbathgoat



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019), The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Art, Cock Slut, Come Shot, Digital Art, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW Art, Pictures, Sex, no words just a picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabbathgoat/pseuds/sabbathgoat
Summary: Decided to share this drawing here, since I can't post it anywhere else :)
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Lucky Night




End file.
